Souvenirs enfouis
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: Après le terrible combat contre la bande à Sanzo, Hazel Grouse est recueilli par des habitants d'un petit village. Bien qu'il tente de reconstruire sa vie, son amnésie l'obnubile et il ne peut s'empêcher de partir à la recherche de son passé. Mais comment réagirait-il s'il se souvient de ses péchés ?


**Bonjour !**  
**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire faite sur demande : il fallait que je raconte les pensées de Hazel après la fin de Saiyuki Reload. Donc attention, il y a du spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga è.é !**  
**Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ **

**_Souvenirs enfouis_**

_Qui suis-je ?_

_- Bonjour mon Père ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
- Bien, je vous remercie, et vous monsieur Duchamp ?  
- La forme, comme d'habitude ! J'espère que vos petits ne vous donnent pas trop de tracas !  
- Non du tout, ils sont charmants.  
- A la bonne heure ! Allez, passez une bonne journée mon Père !  
- Vous aussi. _

_Qui suis-je ?_

_- Eh regardez c'est l'Ange !  
- Ouah il a vraiment des yeux bleus profonds !  
- Mais où sont ses ailes ?  
- Il ne vole pas ?  
- Pourquoi ?_

_Qui suis-je ?_

_- C'est quand même étrange cette histoire…  
- Oui, on l'a retrouvé au fond d'un ravin, avec juste un bandeau dans les mains. Apparemment il ne voulait pas s'en séparer.  
- Et il ne se souvient de rien ?  
- Il répète que non. Il a dû avoir un sacré traumatisme crânien… si ce n'est moral aussi.  
- Le pauvre… Il ne se souvient pas non plus de son nom ?  
- Non, de rien du tout. Mais au vue de ses vêtements, on en a déduit qu'il était prêtre.  
- C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un homme d'église !_

_Qui suis-je ?  
Pourquoi je vis ?  
Dites-le moi.  
Envoyez-moi un signe, un indice, n'importe quoi.  
S'il existe réellement un dieu en ce monde… qu'il me dise qui je suis !  
J'ai appris les noms de tous les villageois, je me rappelle de chaque visage récent, du temps, des paysages, mais rien sur qui je suis réellement. Et à qui appartenait ce bandana aux motifs étranges, uniques ? Pourquoi une infinie tristesse s'empare de moi lorsque je le regarde, ou l'effleure de mes doigts ? Pourquoi mon cœur se resserre-t-il ainsi rien qu'à sa vue ? A son odeur ?  
Je voudrai tant retrouver la mémoire._

- Mon Père ? Pourquoi vous êtes triste ?  
« L'ange aux yeux bleus », comme on le surnommait au village, releva la tête, et croisa le doux regard d'une enfant innocente. Agée d'environ quatre ans, celle-ci possédait de grandes oreilles pointues, ainsi que des ongles acérés, et des canines dépassant la taille moyenne. Ses pupilles brillaient habituellement d'une lueur dorée malicieuse et chaleureuse à la fois, toutefois aujourd'hui, un voile d'inquiétude se glissa à l'intérieur.  
Elle posa gentiment sa main sur celle du prêtre, et caressa sa joue de l'autre.  
- Ce n'est rien Eva, je vais bien.  
Il lui sourit tendrement, bien que la petite fille y décela facilement un mensonge.  
- Vous nous dites toujours qu'il est mal de mentir…, alors pourquoi le faites-vous ? Vous êtes triste, je le sais. Et en ça, vous n'êtes pas un ange.  
L'interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux, et contempla un instant la bouille enfantine d'Eva.  
Pas un ange ?  
Sans doute.  
Mais alors, qu'était-il ?  
Comment pouvait-il le découvrir ?  
Il se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées, et son regard se fixa sur un point invisible, un point se trouvant dans un autre monde.  
- Moi, je m'en fiche de votre nom, reprit Eva, le faisant sursauter. Pour moi, vous êtes le gentil monsieur qui m'a sauvée et qui m'a offert une seconde vie ! Et pour ça, je vous adore mon Père ! Et si c'est pas assez, alors… cherchez ! Quand on cherche, on trouve, c'est ma maman qui disait ça !  
Elle sourit à pleines dents, et déposa un baiser sur son front froid. Puis, elle fit volte-face et retourna jouer dans la cour où se trouvait le reste des orphelins de l'Eglise.  
« Quand on cherche, on trouve » ?  
Vraiment ?  
Le prêtre fronça des sourcils, avant de se mettre debout. Il appela la bonne, Matilda, pour qu'elle s'occupe des enfants en son absence, et attrapa ensuite son manteau. Sans un mot, il sortit de l'Eglise, et courut en direction de la sortie du village.

_Je crois que c'était par ici.  
Ou par là ?  
Je ne sais plus.  
Mais je vois encore les éboulements qui ont provoqué ma chute. Cela ne fait qu'une dizaine de jours, donc tout n'a pas dû être déblayé. Les paroles d'Eva résonnent encore dans ma tête, et me forcent à poursuivre mes recherches.  
Elle a raison.  
Si je veux savoir, alors je dois trouver par moi-même les réponses à mes questions.  
Ha !  
C'est ici, j'ai trouvé !  
J'aperçois des morceaux de tissus de mon ancien habit. On me l'a refait à partir de ce qu'il en restait, les femmes sont vraiment douées et créatives là où je vis à présent. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet. Peut-être pourrais-je trouver aussi des indices sur la personne à qui appartenait ce bandana ? Si seulement, il existait le moindre in…  
Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Une tombe ?  
A quelques mètres de moi, je distingue ce qui semble être une tombe. Je m'en approche alors lentement, et découvre un carré de bâtons plantés dans le sol, droits et solides, se trouvant non loin de l'éboulement. Deux flingues sont posés devant, et une feuille tachetée de gouttes de sang est retenue par chaque extrémité, dont je peux y lire le mot suivant : Gato.  
Pourquoi ce mot sonne-t-il douloureusement en moi ?  
Pourquoi je souffre en y pensant ?  
Pourquoi je pleure ?  
Que signifie ce nom ?  
Qui représente-t-il ?  
Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir ?!  
Je sens qu'il était une personne importante à mes yeux, alors pourquoi suis-je incapable de me rappeler de lui ?!  
Je me sens tellement pathétique…_

« L'ange aux yeux bleus » se laissa tomber à genoux devant la tombe improvisée, et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Des larmes s'éclatèrent sur la terre aride, et seuls des sursauts de sanglots brisèrent le silence pesant du lieu. Soudain, un vent tiède parcourut la plaine, et se glissa dans ses cheveux. A ce moment-là, une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit du miraculé.  
Evidemment qu'il connaissait ce nom.  
Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?  
Gato.  
Son protecteur.  
Son compagnon de voyage.  
Son… ami.  
Petit à petit, les souvenirs lui revinrent, d'abord flous, puis totalement nets. Oui, il se souvenait d'Ukoku, du combat, de la bande à Sanzo, du yokaï qui vivait en lui, de la mort de Gato, et enfin de sa chute.  
Néanmoins, le plus important, il se rappelait de qui il était : le fils adoptif de l'archevêque Philibert, et il s'était mis en tête d'éradiquer la race yokaï suite au décès de ce dernier.  
Quel idiot.  
En entreprenant cette quête, certes, il avait pu rencontrer son ami, toutefois il avait aussi provoqué sa mort à deux reprises, ainsi que le décès de nombreuses autres personnes, souvent innocentes.  
Comment se racheter désormais ?  
Quel châtiment pour un tel pécheur ?  
- Ha mon Père, vous êtes là ! On vous cherche partout !  
L'interpellé se redressa, et se retourna. Il aperçut alors la bonne Matilda accourir vers lui, quelques enfants à ses côtés. Ceux-ci, dès qu'ils virent leur sauveur, se jetèrent dans ses bras. La petite Eva, notamment, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cou, et l'enlaça affectueusement.  
- J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes jamais…, murmura-t-elle, en resserrant l'étreinte.  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant, et je ne partirai plus, lui sourit-il.  
- Oh ! Tu as trouvé ?  
- Oui, grâce à toi.  
- Je suis contente !  
Elle éclata de rire, et se blottit dans ses bras.  
- Rentrons, dit-il.  
Il prit la main des autres enfants, et rejoignit Matilda, le cœur léger.

- - - - - - - -  
_  
Mon nom est Hazel Grouse.  
Après avoir passé ma vie à faire des erreurs, j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de recueillir tous les orphelins, humains ou yokaïs, et de les élever à mon tour, comme un père._


End file.
